If You Push Yourself Past the Point of Breaking, I Will Break
by lakergirl4life
Summary: Mike's cover with Sulla isn't holding up and Paige fears for the worst when she hears gunshots on what should be a routine night of surveillance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Takes place after The Ends. Credit for idea goes to my twitter friend & fellow Pike lover Elizabeth. I haven't forgotten about "Broken Pieces of Yesterday," but my muse insisted on writing this before I updated Broken.

* * *

**Part I**

"Come on, Mike," Paige whispered, anxiously listening in on Mike trying to keep his cover. While Mike's cover as Harold Gairnhart was solid with Sulla and enabled him to buy his way in - literally, Sulla was reluctant to do such a large purchase since Gairnhart didn't have that kind of cash. Carlito's FBI problems were making Sulla overcautious and unless Mike could sell his cover, he would essentially be a hostage along with her girls and a quarter of a million dollars.

Paige motioned to the TAC team, "Be ready to move on my order." The second anything went wrong, they were going in. Even though she knew that was the last thing Mike wanted. He wanted evidence linking Solano and Sulla, but if his cover didn't hold up, Mike and her girls were in danger - all seventy-five of them. She was more than well aware of the fact that Mike was in there without a weapon, and while he could definitely hold his own he was outnumbered against armed men that wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

"What the hell is that?" Paige demanded, throwing a worried look at Zelanski at the muffled sounds, followed by grunts.

"Sounds like someone's getting their ass kicked."

Struggling to keep her anxiety in check, she had to let this play out a little longer before moving in. Had to follow protocol. Had to do what Mike wanted. There was no way of knowing that Mike wasn't the one that hit somebody. She jumped slightly, when she heard a crash.

Mike was fine. Maybe if she kept repeating that to herself it would be true. He survived Bello. Survived Jangles. Survived being grabbed by the Solanos. He could outsmart Sulla. He got a 1700 on his practicals. He could do anything. Only this wasn't Quantico.

Paige heard a gun cock and she was on high alert as Mike tried to talk Sulla into putting the gun away. Trying to assure him that they could settle this without guns. That there was no need to ruin what could be a great partnership. That he knew guys that would pay top dollar for quality product. The longer this went on, the better chance Mike had of keeping this deal alive. Keeping himself alive.

If there was one thing Mike could do, he could keep himself alive. She forgot how many times Bello ordered a gun to his head. There was also that time when Eddie shoved a gun in his mouth after jumping him on the street. If anyone could diffuse the situation, he could.

"Good job," Paige whispered to herself as Mike talked Sulla into holstering his gun.

Her relief was short lived as she heard the next words out of Sulla's mouth, "Shoot him," followed by a series of gunshots.

"Move! Go! NOW!"

The next few minutes were a blur as she and the rest of the TAC team stormed the building. Thankfully, the brief time she spent there gave her an idea of the layout and she rushed towards the space Sulla used to make deals. The team spread out, securing the exits and apprehending everyone while trying to calm down the girls that were running around.

Chaos didn't accurately describe the scene in front of her. Men were being arrested. Girls were running around. Crying. Screaming. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she quickly scanned the room, keeping an eye out for Lina while she looked for Mike. As much as she wanted to be the one to arrest Sulla, her priority was finding Mike. Spotting him slumped against the desk, he was covered in blood and hers ran cold. "Oh God," Paige whispered as she ran towards him. "There's an agent down! Call an ambulance!"

Kneeling next to him, she started assessing his wounds, trying not to panic but she couldn't ignore the fact that his shirt was soaked with blood. "Stay with me, Mike. Let me see those blue eyes."

Mike's eyes fluttered open and he smiled slightly, "I'm okay, I just got the wind knocked out of me. Most of the blood isn't mine."

"Most?" Paige started frantically pulling at his shirt, looking for a bullet would. Her hands were shaking as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. She felt like she couldn't breathe. This was her fault. The only reason Mike was in here was because she threatened him. She'd been so cold to him since he rescued her because they didn't see eye to eye on how to end this. When to end this. If Mike died because of this, she'd never forgive herself.

Mike grabbed her wrist, "Paige, I'm okay. I was grazed. It's barely a scratch."

Paige blinked back tears, letting his touch ground her. "Where?"

"Left shoulder."

Paige nodded, trying to focus. "I should be putting pressure or something. I - "

Mike offered her a small smile as she continued unbuttoning his shirt, "I keep telling you that I'm fine. Stop trying to get me out of my clothes, unless - you have an exhibitionist streak, don't you?"

Smiling slightly at his thinly veiled attempt to make her feel better, she pulled off his shirt and pressed it to his shoulder, relieved to see it was just a graze - but barely. "Maybe some other time, the blood's kind of a turn off." As much as she would love to joke right now, see how far she could push Mike out of his comfort zone, it was hard to ignore the fact that his tank top was soaked in blood. Even if he said it wasn't all his, some of it was. "Mike - "

"Don't, we both messed up. I messed up a lot of things. I - "

"Ma'am, excuse me, I need to - "

Paige stood and stepped aside, letting the EMTs examine Mike. "He's been shot. He - "

"Grazed."

Paige glanced down at Mike, daring him to challenge her. "His left shoulder is bleeding. He probably - "

"We'll take it from here."

Nodding, Paige helplessly stood by as the EMTs checked out Mike. Keeping her eyes trained on his face, she noted every movement that caused him pain. Not that he would cry out. But she noted every flinch. Every hesitation. Every grimace. She wondered if he had any internal injuries.

"Paige, you don't have - "

"I'm not leaving you." How could he think that she would leave him? So maybe things had been strained between them the past week, but she cared about him. He had to know she cared. Or did he think she didn't? What if he didn't want here here?

"I'm not going anywhere right now, go find Lina. Earlier she was in Room 724."

Lina. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about Lina. But Lina was okay. Mike would've told her if she wasn't. "I should - "

"Go find her. I'll be here."

Paige rested her hand on his face, smiling as his eyes met hers. "I'll be back as soon as I find her." Leaning down she pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Don't you dare die on me. No dead rock stars, remember?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm still freaking out about last night's episode...hope this helps...

* * *

**Part II**

"I can walk, you know that, right?"

After a trip to the ER, they were finally back at Graceland. Mike didn't need stitches and his worst injury was bruised ribs. Paige stepped closer to him, tightening her grip on his waist, being careful to avoid his injuries. Looking up at him, she smiled, "Maybe I don't want to let you go."

"Paige, you - "

"Mikey! Are you okay?"

Charlie rushed up to the pair and Paige held her hand out, stopping her before she inadvertently hurt Mike. "Careful, his ribs are bruised and he was grazed. Sulla's guys did a number on him."

"I'm right here."

"Thank God," Charlie said, carefully giving him a quick hug.

"Come on, Rock Star, let's get you upstairs."

"Good to see you in one piece, Levi," Jakes said as he descended down the stairs.

"Jakes, hey, what's the update on - "

"No, updates. Briggs is taking the lead, you're supposed to rest. You can be updated tomorrow. Don't make me take your phone." Paige nudged him towards the stairs and Mike surprisingly relented without protest and they slowly made their way upstairs. Once they were in Mike's room, Paige loosened her grip on Mike. "I should - "

Mike sat down on the bed, grimacing slightly and motioned for Paige to sit down next to him, "I'm okay. My pain meds kicked in, I'm just sore."

"You keep saying that. But - "

"I'm here. You're here. Your girls are safe. The money trail will lead us to Solano."

"I've been so horrible to you since you got me out. I'm the reason you were in there today. You wouldn't have been there if - "

"Listen to me, it's not your fault. Come on Paige, I knew how personal this was for you and I discounted your opinion. I had tunnel vision and wouldn't sacrifice tying the case to Solano to get your girls out. That was my call, not yours."

"But you saved them." Lina was safe. Bruised. But with time she'd recover. Soon she'd head back to the Ukraine and be reunited with her family.

"We both did."

"After I threatened you."

Mike's lips curved into a smile, "You can be pretty scary."

"Maybe just a little."

"Maybe?" Mike laughed, then winced.

"Sorry." Paige started to stand, only to be pulled back by Mike.

"Where are you going?"

"You need to get out of those clothes and into the shower, I'll even help _if_ you promise to keep your hands to yourself."

"As tempting as that sounds, I think the heat from the water will make me pass out."

"Maybe you should've stayed at the hospital." What if Mike was more injured than he was letting on? He could be so stubborn. He checked himself out of the hospital too early when he got stabbed last summer.

"You were standing right there, the doctor said I didn't need to stay. I'm supposed to rest and stay hydrated. Help me change."

"You're right. God, you're always right. Why are you always right?" She teased, brushing her lips over his before wandering over to his dresser. Rifling through the drawers, she grabbed a clean pair of boxers and a tshirt and tossed them on the bed before heading into his bathroom. "Strip," Paige called over her shoulder as she turned on the faucet.

"Come on, _I'm wounded_. You're supposed to be helping."

Laughing, Paige re-entered the bedroom with a towel and a damp washcloth. "Trust me, I'm helping. You're still bloody and can't take a shower, so..." Paige's voice trailed off as she set the towels down on the bed. Kneeling, she helped Mike take off his shoes and socks, before standing to help him out of his pants. On some other night, Mike surrendering complete control to her had possibilities, but not like this. She frowned when she noticed a bandage on his hip, almost completely covered by his boxers. She definitely hadn't noticed it earlier. "What's that?"

Mike glanced down and gave her an uneasy smile, "It's a bandage. Help me with this shirt."

Paige lightly tapped her fingers on the edge of the bandage, pushing down the side of his boxers, "And if I remove the bandage, what will I find?"

"Paige - hey, check out the wardrobe room to see if there's a nurse's uniform. Not scrubs, but something low cut..."

Not willing to let herself be distracted, she pushed the edge of her nail underneath the tape. "Three seconds, Mike. Three - two - "

"I got grazed by another bullet."

"You weren't going to mention this?"

"I didn't even realize it happened until the doctor told me and you were freaked out enough about everything else..."

Closing her eyes for a few seconds, she nodded and helped him change his boxers. "Is that it? Any other secret injuries?"

"That's it, I swear."

Taking him at his word, she motioned for him to sit down on the bed and he leaned against the headboard, propped up by pillows, groaning a little, he slid over to make room for her. Paige sat next to him, grabbing the damp washcloth and started gently wiping away the dried blood, wishing all the damage Sulla and Carlito did could be erased just as easily. Satisfied that Mike was as clean as he could get without taking a shower, she patted his damp skin dry and took both towels back to the bathroom, stopping to wash her hands. Mike's eyes were closed and she softly kissed him, "I'll be right back. I'm just going to go get you an ice pack for your ribs." She handed him his tshirt, "Think you can manage?"

"I don't want it, the fabric rubs against my ribs and it hurts."

Resisting the urge to tease him about his whining but only because she knew he was in a lot of pain, Paige ran her fingers through his hair for a few seconds before kissing his forehead. Paige headed downstairs, returning a short while later with an ice pack and a plate of food Charlie insisted she bring up to Mike. Handing Mike the ice pack, she set the plate on his night stand.

Mike groaned as the ice pack made contact with his skin and eyed the plate of food suspiciously.

Following his gaze, she laughed, "Don't worry, I didn't make it. Charlie sent it up for you." She handed him a bottle of water and he took a few drinks before setting it down.

"Maybe later, I'm not really hungry. I just want to sleep."

"Okay, I'll check on you later."

"Stay. I'm not going to break."

He handed her the tshirt she gave him earlier and she set it down on the edge of the bed. Kicking off her shoes, she undid her pants, her lips curving into a mischievous smile when she realized she had his full attention. She pulled off her shirt, taking her time as she removed her bra. "Don't even think about it," Paige warned as Mike's eyes slowly moved up and down her body, as if he was soaking in every detail.

"You would have to do _all_ the work."

"Some other time then." Paige slipped on his tshirt and climbed into bed next to Mike, being careful not to get too close. She needed to maintain sort of physical connection with him. Needed to reassure herself that she wasn't imagining this.

Trying to move closer, his breath hitched and he stopped. "You're gonna make me move closer?"

Paige shook her head, "So stubborn." Moving closer, she rested her head on his shoulder as he slid his good arm around her.

"And you're not?"

"Just a little." Paige gently traced her fingers along his abs, making sure to stop as she neared his injuries. She hated that he was hurt. Hated her part in it. But she would never tell him to not put himself in danger. Their jobs were dangerous. She'd never tell him he needed a desk job, he tried that - thought he wanted it, but it turned out he craved the adrenaline rush as much as she did. There was a difference between risky and reckless, and until one of them crossed that line, there was no need to have that conversation.

Mike handed her the ice pack and she set it on the night stand. She should probably go downstairs and put it back in the freezer so it would be ready when Mike needed it again. But that would require moving. And getting dressed, since Mike's tshirt barely skimmed the top of her thighs. Now that she was thinking about it, she wasn't sure if she locked his door. If someone came to check on Mike, them laying in bed together - barely dressed - wouldn't do anything to dissuade the rest of the house that they weren't sleeping together. Not that it was untrue. Not that it mattered. Not that anyone would be surprised.

She heard Mike's breathing start to even out and she reached for the blanket at the foot of the bed, making sure to cover him only up to his waist since he said fabric irritated his ribs. Not that she wanted to sleep half-sitting up, but she didn't want to move him if he was comfortable.

They still had some things to sort out and work through, but she didn't want to deal with any of that today. Right now, all that mattered was that her girls were safe. Mike was safe. Sulla was in custody. Carlito would be soon. Pushing all thoughts about the case from her mind, she slid down a little and pressed a gentle kiss on his chest, snuggling into his embrace before letting sleep and exhaustion take over.

THE END


End file.
